Professor Umbridge and the IWEA
by chilandra
Summary: Well, this is my fantasy as to how things could have made Professor Umbridge mad during that year. Warning this is an OotPs Spoiler. Please read & review!
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my idea as to how things could have made Professor Umbridge mad during that year.  Warning this is an OotPs Spoiler

I own nothing of the following – JK Rowling & the other copyright holders, etc. own them.  Just using the characters in a fan fiction story – no money earned.  

Summary: The following are letters sent during Harry Potters 5th Year.   When the parents of Hogwarts get involved - The following is what transpired.

Background: The IWEA licenses Wizarding teachers. When needed the Heads of schools can ask for a list of qualified teachers in a subject area.  Besides the academic arena, the Education Committee watches over and sets the standards in Wizarding schools.

Chapter 1: The HPA Letter

Letter #1 and Response:

Office of Teacher Licensure

International Wizarding Education Association

New York NY USA

Greetings

The members of the Hogwarts Parents Association (HPA) have learned of the appointment of a new teacher at Hogwarts.  

Miss Delores Jane Umbridge was appointed as both Professor and as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts.  This appointment was made by the Minister of Magic of England – Mr. Cornelius Fudge.  Her original position is that of Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.  

The subject she was appointed to teach is Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA).  

Some of our children have remarked on the lack of practical lessons.  Hogwarts has a requirement for at least 15 minutes a class period or a full period every week.  

As we are very concerned for the students – please contact us as soon as possible.

Thank you!

Hogwarts Parents Association

London, England

Response from the IWEA:

Greetings

After checking our records, Delores Jane Umbridge has a level 1 temporary license.     We will be in touch after completing an investigation of the situation.

Martha D Stinkwood

Office of Teacher Licensure

International Wizarding Education Association

New York NY USA

Letter from Ms. Stinkwood to Professor Umbridge:

Professor Delores Jane Umbridge

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

Scotland

Dear Professor Umbridge

Please be aware that a serious situation has come to our attention.  Your appointment as both the Defense Against the Darks Teacher and the Inquisitor of Hogwarts was not made through us.  

Currently your license is that of a Level 1 Temporary and also you do not meet the qualifications of being an Inquisitor.  

Your Level 1 license is normally used when working temporarily in a Wizarding Nursery School.  Inquisitor qualifications: Permanent teaching license with no less than ten years experience in the classroom.

We have also been made aware of the fact you have not severed your ties with the Ministry of Magic office.  Your former position as the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic should not have any bearing on Hogwarts.  Failure to sever those ties will result in a permanent teaching ban.

Yours respectfully,

Martha D Stinkwood

Office of Teacher Licensure

International Wizarding Education Association

New York NY USA

CC: Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic London


	2. Of Fudge and Responses

Well, this is my idea as to how things could have made Professor Umbridge mad during that year.  Warning this is an OotPs Spoiler.   Please Read & Review

I own nothing of the following – JK Rowling & the other copyright holders, etc. own them.  Just using the characters in a fan fiction story – no money earned.  

Umbridge & the IWEA 

Chapter 2: Of Fudge and Responses

Martha D Stinkwood

Office of Teacher Licensure

International Wizarding Education Association

New York New York USA

Dear Ms. Stinkwood,

I am writing on behalf of Delores Umbridge.  

She was appointed as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts to enable some serious situations from continuing at Hogwarts.  Your concerns are well warranted but unfounded.

As to her position with my office – that is not open to negotiation.  Her need to access my office for decrees is very important.  And I was not officially aware that teachers were not allowed to be government officials.

The post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has had a new teacher every year for the last four years.  Granted one was a werewolf, another died in an accident, and another lost his memory.  Professor Dumbledore has been fighting me every step of the way by hiring them.

As to the potential teaching ban on her – I will not allow you to even consider it.  As of right now, Hogwarts students need theory lessons and not the practical garbage that has long plagued the classes at Hogwarts.

Please consider this matter closed as papers for her permanent license are enclosed with this letter.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

London, England

Enclosure: License Papers

CC: Professor Delores Umbridge, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ms. Stinkwoods Response:

(Fudge)

Greetings

I have received her license papers and they will be processed soon.  In the meantime, we would like to receive a copy of her resume and information about her special research subject this academic year.

As you may have read in the license papers, all teachers must do a research project.  Each project may take up to five years to complete, but it must be stated in an annual report to the IWEA.

As to the "practical garbage" as you stated in your letter – this is a requirement for all Wizarding schools.  No school may teach Defense Against the Dark Arts without at least 10 hours of practice allowed.  Also, schools not practicing defense spells will not be allowed to have the OWLS or NEWTS given.

Thank you!

Martha D Stinkwood

Office of Teacher Licensure

International Wizarding Education Association

New York NY USA

CC: Professor Delores Umbridge, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Response from Umbridge:

(Ms. Stinkwood)

Greetings Ms Stinkwood

I am enclosing the required resume and a note about my research project.

Sincerely,

Delores Jane Umbridge

High Inquisitor & Professor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Enclosures:  Resume and Research Note

CC: Mr. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic-London England


	3. Licensure and Quills

Well, this is my fantasy as to how things could have made Professor Umbridge mad during that year.  Warning this is an OotPs Spoiler

I own nothing of the following – JK Rowling & the other copyright holders, etc. own them.  Just using the characters in a fan fiction story – no money earned.  

Chapter 3: Licensure and Quills

Miss Delores Umbridge

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Dear Miss Umbridge

We are sorry to inform you that your application for a permanent teaching license has been denied.  

Your application was denied because of the papers being filled out by more than two different people. We know you will want to complete this year out as the term is nearly complete.

However, in the future you will find no school will be allowed to hire you as a teacher.  Until, or unless, you have properly filed papers in our office.

Martha D Stinkwood

Office of Teacher Licensure

International Wizarding Education Association

New York NY USA

CC: Mr. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic-London, England

A Letter from a Hogwarts Student:

International Wizarding Education Association

New York NY USA

Dear Sirs

I currently attend Hogwarts and need to talk to someone about a problem at our school.

I would like to bring our new appointed High Inquisitor to your attention.  She has used her position in the Ministry of Magic to take over Hogwarts.  Her decrees are awfully painful to everyone.  One of the first ones was to disband all student organizations, teams, etc.  Then force us to regroup under her rules.  Three of my own houses Quidditch team (Gryffindor) has been banned for life by her.  With brooms locked up no less.  She seems to hate Harry Potter especially and has really tormented him by having him sit detention with her.

Not sure what you would call her special quill though.  She uses it in detention a lot and makes us write lines.  This quill has the ability to use our blood to write on the parchment and whatever we are writing causes painful writing to appear in our skin then it bleeds.

We are afraid to contact the Ministry of Magic – our Minister is a real git.  My parents do not work for the Ministry and therefore does not care if I write to you.  Most of us in Gryffindor House are unable to write due to the Ministry positions ones parents hold.

The High Inquisitors name is Delores Jane Umbridge.

Please investigate soon.

Thank you.

Lee Jordon

Gryffindor House

Hogwarts School 

P.S. She reads our mail too!   Send any responses to me at the Hogsmeade Post Office Box LJ5.


	4. End Chapter

Well, this is my fantasy as to how things could have made Professor Umbridge mad during that year.  Warning this is an OotPs Spoiler

I own nothing of the following – JK Rowling & the other copyright holders, etc. own them.  Just using the characters in a fan fiction story – no money earned.  

Umbridge and the IWEA

Final Chapter: End Game for Umbridge

From the IWEA to Umbridge:

(Umbridge)

Dear Miss Umbridge:

It has come to our attention that you have been abusing your role as a High Inquisitor by writing decrees through the Ministry of Magic office you were asked to sever ties with.

We would like to inform you that a number of your transgressions against the students have been noted.  The usage of a blood quill, mail reading, the reforming of organizations, sports teams, study groups and other student enrichment programs.

The usage of a blood quill alone can get you permanent ban from the classroom on its own merits.  It is a against the International Wizarding education decrees to use devices that can harm students.   

You have also banned Harry Potter, Fred Weasley and George Weasley from the Quidditch team for Gryffindor House.  Banning of a student can not take place without a real reason.  Please state them for us.

Yours,

Leonard B. Merilynius

Chief of the Protectors of Wizarding Schools

Chief Auror of the International Wizarding Education Association

Order of Merlin First Class

CC: Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts in exile

       Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

       Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic - England

Banning Note:

July 1st.

Hogwarts Parents Association

London, England

Greetings

After a careful investigation, it has been decided to ban Professor Delores Umbridge officially from the classroom.

Her teaching methods have been found to be unprofessional.  In her role as an Acting Headmistress, she has used corporal punishment for detentions and threatened to even allow someone to whip a couple of students this year.

We would like to commend you for your concerns for the student body at Hogwarts.

Thank you for bringing this matter to our attention.

With Warmest Regards,

Martha D Stinkwood

Office of Teacher Licensure

International Wizarding Education Association

New York New York USA

Letter to Lee Jordan:

Lee Jordan

Hogsmeade Post Office Box LJ5

Dear Mr. Jordan,

Thank you for your concern of the students of Hogwarts, by now you already know of the outcome. 

You might also be interested to note that members of the Inquisitorial Squad now have a letter in the official school records mentioning the time they spent as a squad member.  These letters are also noted with the International Quidditch Committees and also the various Ministry of Magic offices around the world.

Again, thank you for concerns.

Leonard B. Merilynius

Chief of the Protectors of Wizarding Schools

Chief Auror of the International Wizarding Education Association

Order of Merlin First Class 

July 1st

Mr. Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

London, England

Dear Mr. Fudge

After discussing matters with our investigators, it has come to our attention that Delores Jane Umbridge is in need of a visit to your St. Mungo's Hospital for a psychiatric evaluation.

We would like to receive a copy of the report upon completion.  She has disturbing issues that must be handled by a professional.  This last year, she allowed a severe form of punishment to be used – a Torture Quotes Quill.  This is something that was banned in most civilized nations over 150 years ago.  Where this quill came from, we are not sure.

 The other report we had was about the authorization to use whips on two 7th year students.  Luckily, the two students left before any harm came to them.

A copy of this letter will be on file with Professor Dumbledore.

We await your owl with the requested information no later than August 10th.

Sincerely,

Leonard B. Merilynius

Chief of the Protectors of Wizarding Schools

Chief Auror of the International Wizarding Education Association

Order of Merlin First Class


End file.
